(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deposition machinery useful for applying reinforcing stiffening powder to a substrate, and more particularly to receiving belt loosening means on a shoe machine adaptable for manufacturing reinforcing shoe components.
(2) Summary of the Prior Art
The shoe and apparel industry have for many years been applying stiffening and reinforcing means to their shoe uppers, blue jeans, pajamas, sports clothing, and visors of caps and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,581 to Simmonds et al and assigned to the present assignee, shows a machine for applying powdered material to a substrate, wherein a powder deposition station having a stencil assembly applies powder onto an annular receiving belt, the powder being applied in a three-dimensional configuration because of peripheral spacer means arranged on the cut-out between the stencil and the receiving belt. The annular receiving belt surface is empowered to rotate to an arcuate heating station where the powder is fused by heating elements arranged thereabove and therebelow. The fused powder is then moved to a join and cool station where a substrate such as a shoe upper or a portion of a garment is first received in a fixed bracket on a transfer means at the join and cool station, and thereafter rotated and pressed against the fused powder by the transfer means causing it to press against a chill plate therebeneath. The substrate is then lifted by the transfer means from the receiving surface after it has been cooled, the transfer means with the fixed holding bracket holding the now reinforced substrate, rotating so as to remove the substrate from the receiving surface, to enable the transfer means to present the substrate at its initial location for unloading from the fixed holding bracket on the transfer means, to permit a subsequent substrate to be manipulated therewith.
The arcuate heating station comprises an array of heating segments, as shown in the aforementioned patent application. Each heating segment has a plurality of orificii attached to a vacuum line, to pull the belt onto the segments for more efficient heating. The vacuum is shut off during rotation of the receiving belt, and is turned on again during dwell thereof at a new position. Unfortunately, there is a residual suction that pulls on the belt after the vacuum is shut off and as the belt is stepwise rotated over the heater segments towards the join and cool station. This puts a strain on the belt and on the gearing mechanism rotatively empowering the receiving belt.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a means for releasing the belt from its closely held position to the heating segments just prior to its stepwise rotation, and to provide an air bearing so as to minimize wear on the belt during rotation, to reverse clean the orificii and permit smaller and more efficient drive means for empowering the receiving belt.